Random Chaos 2: Reloaded
by NocturneD
Summary: Sequel to ASA1! Prepare yourself with some crude jokes as Arthur and the gang decide to do another movie, Sue Ellen's parents get divorced, and Mr. Ratburn is still a nudist!
1. Chapter 1

Random Chaos 2: Reloaded

By NocturneD (WINGZ)

Note: Time for a new story everyone and since looking back at my stats I see that most of you liked Random Chaos more, so here's a sequel for my fans… If there are any…Enjoy!

Special Thanks To: Strickland-Propane, Dead Composer, Iggy, and everyone who supported me!

Plot: Continuing from chapter five of the prequel, except Grandma Thora didn't kill everyone. So expect everyone to get into more mayhem!

* * *

Chapter 1: One Week Later…

"Wow that is one wild party we had at your house last week Arthur." Buster reminded his friend of the crazy party involving cocaine and alcohol. From what Arthur could remember he was playing a game where he had a leather sack over his head breathing in gas fumes. Then it went fuzzy after that.

"Sure was Buster. I hope we don't invite everyone in Elwood City next time, more fun if we had the cocaine between you, me, and our friends." Arthur explained while removing his book bag from his back and throwing it in his locker.

"I agree, we ran out of beer and vodka the first hour." Buster replied while shoving his bag into his cramp locker and keeping it there.

"What were you doing during the party anyway Buster?" Arthur asked trying to find one of the books he needs for class.

"I was uh…" Buster trailed off…

**(Flashback)**

_Buster was stuck in between a lot of crack snorting party guests as he was trying to get out and look for something to tape with his camera. So far it was nothing but Mrs. Read and Mora making out with each other with their tongues, but after that Mrs. Read started to give everyone blow jobs and loving it too. _

_Buster started to walk upstairs where he barely dodged Francine jumping off from on top of the stairs. He looked at the monkey girl and she was shaking violently on the floor shouting that her arm hurts and the bone was showing, Buster kept climbing upwards to find some action. He suddenly heard some panting, then some moaning, banging, and some heavy breathing. It was coming from Arthur's room as Buster steadily walks towards his friend's room discovering that there was a crack in the doorway. Buster peered in to see that… his friend Carlos… was having rough relations with… Sue Ellen's mother? For about forty minutes Buster stood there taping his friend and his friend's mother doing the HALO jump._

"_Oh I have to upload this!" Buster snickered._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Oh… I was all around trying to find you really but seeing your mom shove a twelve foot hot dog down her throat is pretty amazing too." Buster replied.

"I swear she is more embarrassing around people than D.W. sometimes!" Arthur muttered but snapped back with a question, "I wonder how Sue Ellen is doing after her parents got divorced over that mishap involving Mrs. Armstrong having intercourse with that guy you travel around with?"

"My dad?" Buster asked.

"No, the Hispanic guy." Arthur tried to correct his friend.

"Mora?" Buster replied.

"No… The dude with the long brown hair and talks with that accent." Arthur again corrected Buster.

"Ted Nugent?" Buster replied with that Arthur gave up and went to class where he found the nudist Mr. Ratburn in some sort of trouble involving a window. Mr. Haney was there looking like an idiot as always while the fire department was trying to take off the window.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Mr. Ratburn accidentally shut the window on his dick pretty hard and it won't open." George explained while walking up beside Arthur and standing next to him.

"OH GOD IT HURTS!" Mr. Ratburn screamed.

"Maybe if you wore pants like I said the last eighty times Nigel this wouldn't have happened." Mr. Haney added while cleaning his glasses.

"Knew that was going to happen sooner or later…" The gothic Fern added in by walking in between Arthur and George.

Later that day Binky got his ass bit by a dog while Mr. Ratburn had to go to the hospital because his junk was damaged pretty badly by the window. Mr. Haney excused the class to become a study but pretty much everyone snuck out and did their own thing. Arthur and Buster decided to walk Sue Ellen home since she was still a little emotional after her parents' divorce.

"So Sue Ellen, you feeling any better?" Arthur asked while walking beside his other friend.

"I'm alright it's just that things are different with my dad out of the house and my mom's new boy toy showed up." Sue replied.

"Boy toy?" The boys asked in unison.

"Uh, I think that means boyfriend or something…" Sue tried to explain.

"Oh… So it's like Darien is my mom's boy toy too then." Arthur reminded himself.

"Hey Arthur… I know what we could do to kill time!" Buster thought up something, "Remember when we did that James Hound movie by ourselves? Let's try something with Galactic Wars or the Computer Matrix?"

"My god Buster… THAT'S A DAMN GOOD IDEA!" Arthur shouted as he ran off, "I'll go tell everyone!"

"What ever happened to that video you guys made about James Hound?" Sue asked.

"Uh, turn off the lights and let me project my thoughts." Buster replied while going into thinking mode.

"Turn off what lights?" Sue just looked at Buster as his regular crazy self.

**(Flashback)**

_Buster was looking for some footage to record with his video camera so he looks through his non-labeled tapes and happens with no knowledge he inserted the tape into his camera. His mother wasn't home so he went into her bedroom to look for something. He threw himself onto the floor and rolled under his mother's bed to find some strange curved wand. Buster held it and shook it as it wobbled around like rubber; he found a switch on the base of the wand. He clicked it on and it started to vibrate and make a weird noise._

"_COOL! A lightsaber! Short though but still cool!" Buster started swinging it around like a blade but unfortunately for him he still had his camera on still sitting on his mom's dresser taping the whole thing._

**(End of Flashback)**

_

* * *

To be continued... _

Will Arthur and the gang make another crappy movie? Will Sue Ellen get over her parent's divorce? And how did Mr. Ratburn get his junk stuck in the window? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

Note: Okay, that wasn't as good but I'm sure the second chapter will be a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

Random Chaos 2: Reloaded

By NocturneD (WINGZ)

Note: Feels great to be back writing stupid stories!

Warning: Contains some sexual content not appropriate for children, some adult language, and crude humor.

**Chapter 2: Life Sucks**

* * *

Later that day Arthur rounded up the whole gang along with Muffy's camera and a little bit more knowledge how to run it. The group met up in the park to discuss which movie they should try to make to the best of their ability, most seem hard and impossible others were too simple.

"How about we do **The Terminator**?" Binky asked.

"Uh that movie kind of had plot holes here and there." George replied a little nervous because of Binky's big ass size.

"What about **Titanic**?" Muffy requested with a dreamy look on her face.

"That movie sucked balls!" Buster interrupted.

"Oh please!" Muffy argued, "Couldn't be any worse than your idea of the Elwood Witch Project!"

"The Passion of Dora Winifred Read!" Arthur suggested.

"We did something like that last week remember?" Fern reminded Arthur. "We hung her up on a wooden cross and put it your backyard."

**(Meanwhile…)**

"Uh help… Anyone?" D.W. shouted over and over while she was hanging on the cross. "MOM? DAD? ANYONE?"

"Oh Darien… Oh god… You're so big!" Mrs. Read kept shouting loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear with the kitchen window open.

"PUT DOWN THE DICK MOM AND HELP ME!" D.W. shouted.

**(Back to Arthur)**

"I think she's still up there too." Arthur scratched his head.

"How about we make a movie where Prunella makes this weird stone that makes girls into hot sexy women with big hooters and we have sex with them!" Buster suggested.

"Jeez if I wanted to see big hooters I would have just went into Arthur's mom room and watched her change clothes." George added.

"How the hell are we supposed to grow boobs for this stupid idea?" Francine asked.

"There goes my girls' gone wild video idea." Buster pouted.

"Uh okay new idea. How about we make a romance story about a young couple destined to be with each other but one of them has to move away to some far away country. And…" Muffy kept on talking for twenty minutes.

"How about a movie about us killing Muffy?" Buster asked.

Meanwhile things weren't going well for Mr. Armstrong as he divorced his wife and was forced by law to give her half of his stuff. This made him of coarse angry and had to move into some crappy little apartment complex where a bunch of other divorced husbands live at. Mr. Frensky came to visit to see how Mr. Armstrong was doing.

"So how's the divorce going?" Mr. Frensky asked.

"Terrible. That bitch cheated on me with that younger guy at that crack party that took place last week and she has the nerve to take half of my stuff." Mr. Armstrong admitted while giving Mr. Frensky a tour of his new place.

"Well this is my living room; also it's my family room, along as being a kitchen. The next room is my bathroom but for some stupid reason there's no toilet but in its place is a rusty pipe." Armstrong toured around the apartment. "They must be crazy if they think I can shit down that little hole!"

"Yeah… Just look at that. You are either going to have to play target practice or get ass raped by a pipe." Frensky added. "Or have butt sex…"

"Well at least I got the good TV and the racecar bed. I sleep in a racecar bed now how about you?" Armstrong pointed out in his other room where his car bed sits.

"I sleep in a big bed with my wife." Frensky replied. "But aren't you a diplomat? I thought you would have enough money to afford a better place?"

"Nah… Ellen spent it on shoes and shit." Mike Armstrong sighed.

Meanwhile back to Arthur and his friends deciding on what movie to do. Muffy was lying on the ground with an axe stuck to her head with blood still pouring out, Buster was filming with the camera with everyone watching as well.

"Well we did that idea Buster. What next?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, I was wondering if one of you would actually kill Muffy." Buster chuckled, and then everyone started laughing while Muffy continues to bleed with the blade through her head.

To be continued…

* * *

Will Arthur and the gang decide on a movie to do? Will Mr. Armstrong improve his pad's appearance? And why is Muffy getting killed over and over? Find out next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Random Chaos 2: Reloaded

By NocturneD (WINGZ)

Note: Feels great to be back writing stupid stories!

Warning: Contains some sexual content not appropriate for children, some adult language, and crude humor.

**Chapter 3: The End… Already?**

Arthur and his friends, minus Muffy who now had an axe in her head were still trying to figure out what movie they should do. Constantly they argued with each other over and over until Sue Ellen stabbed Binky in the eye with a pocket knife for calling her a pip squeak. Soon after that the group quit and decided to go to the sugar bowl but on the way Francine was attacked by a bear and it ripped her to shreds. Arthur, Buster, Sue Ellen, and Fern were inside the Sugar Bowl eating ice cream while Francine was screaming for help until finally the window where the four friends were sitting next to had a huge blood stain on it along with the rest of Francine's decapitated head flying into the glass.

"Did you hear something?" Buster asked.

"Nothing, probably just the wind." Arthur started to enjoy his ice cream sundae with the others ignoring the fact that there is a big brown bear on the loose killing everyone in Elwood city.

"Hey Buster, what kind of guy is Carlos?" Sue Ellen asked while spinning her spoon around the ice cream dish.

"Decent guy really, likes to travel a lot and watch Scarface." Buster replied quickly, and then asked, "Why?"

"Because he likes my mom very much because he constantly touches her private areas a lot but for some reason she loves it." Sue Ellen explained.

"I bet if Arthur's mom got in there it would be very interesting." Buster added, this pissed off Arthur obviously.

Suddenly out of no where the friends were crushed by a car that obviously veered off the road and hit the Sugar Bowl window where the friends were sitting. Someone got out of the car and it turned out to be Carlos who wanted to get some ice cream, apparently no one told him that his driving sucked because he just killed Arthur, Buster, Fern, and Sue Ellen by running their asses over.

"Uh oh." Carlos thought while looking at the dead children caught underneath his tires. "Oh well, thought about traveling again anyway." Carlos got back into his low-rider and backed up but apparently the kids were still stuck to the wheels so Carlos drove anyway out of town even if the tracks of blood were obvious.

"Let's see… here's the list of girls I had sex with and the reason why I'm leaving Elwood City." Carlos started to look at his list while driving as the names read Katharine Frensky, Katharine's mom, Grandma Thora, Muffy's mom, Jane Read, that librarian chick, D.W., that Hispanic woman that lived next to the Reads', Ellen Armstrong, Bitsy Baxter, Fern, girl with axe in her head…

"So what did you say your name was again?" Carlos asked the person, or apparently thing right next to him in the passenger seat. It turned out to be a bear that killed many of the people of Elwood city.

"It's Ted." The wild bear lit up a cigarette.

**The End…**

Note: That has got to be the strangest ending I had yet, I wanted to end this story early and move onto different things. Thanks for all of you that read it and reviewed, and possibly the people who accidentally clicked on this story or doesn't happen to have a sense of humor… Thank you! Will there be a Random Chaos 3? More likely not because I think I'm losing my knack.


End file.
